


I live my life (for the stars that shine)

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s your wrist?” </p>
<p>There’s no sign that anything’s wrong with it, it was fixed as soon as Luke got to the hospital wing, and the overnight stay is just a precaution but Ashton’s forever overly concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke injures himself during a Quidditch game; Ashton goes to visit him in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live my life (for the stars that shine)

**Author's Note:**

> So the houses I chose might be a little odd but I think I want to make this part of a series perhaps.  
> (Luke is in Gryffindor, I don't think I mention it)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> (Title taken from "Rock 'n' Roll Star" by Oasis)

“Will you be watching me out there?” Luke asks ridiculously, plonking himself down onto the bench next to Ashton and tucking his arm through Ashton's, pulling them ever closer. Ashton rolls his eyes and gives Luke a playful push. Luke face is vaguely muddy from practise and if a teacher sees them he’s sure to be told off about his tie. Ashton smiles fondly all the same. It’s empty in the changing room now because Luke is a notoriously slow changer.

 

“Babe, it’s the only reason I come to watch these stupid games, you _know_ that” Luke grins.

 

“I know, I just like hearing you say it”

 

“Aw, does it make you feel all _warm and fuzzy_ ” Ashton teases. Luke flicks his ear.

 

“It’s got nothing to do with that _actually_ , it’s just that I know how much you hate quidditch and it’s funny to know you’re there”

 

“Keep telling yourself that baby” Ashton says before pecking Luke on the lips. As much as he doesn’t particularly like public displays of affection from others, he can never help himself when it comes to Luke. Luke leans back in eagerly for another kiss. Ashton can’t help that he gives into Luke so easily; it’s just so difficult to say no, especially when Luke uses his wounded puppy face.

 

“Luke, we’ve _both_ got homework remember?”

 

“I don’t remember anything,” Luke says, attempting to kiss Ashton again.

 

“I’d be a terrible Ravenclaw if I didn’t make you go to the library right now so you don’t fail and you can celebrate the win you’re bound to have tomorrow all weekend” Luke presses his face against Ashton’s side and whines.

 

“I hate you sometimes, you always make me do the sensible thing”

 

“Always looking out for you baby”

***

 

Ashton pushes his way past some overly excited 5th years who glare at him for being in the wrong stand and manages to squeeze in next to Calum and Michael with the rest of the Slytherins.

 

“Hi” Calum thumps him on the back.

 

“Ready for another game” Ashton grimaces. They all know that if Luke wasn’t playing Ashton would not be here. Sometimes he feels like the only person ever who doesn’t have the slightest interest in the sport. (It probably has something to do with his own horrific broom flying ability.)

 

“He’ll just go all love eyes over Lukey as usual and not take any notice of the game,” Michael teases. Ashton’s about to defend himself before he thinks Michael’s completely right.

 

*

 

Ashton squints at the players before removing his glasses to wipe them. (It’s not much better.) The match has been on for about 15 minutes and he’s lost as usual.

 

“So what’s  . . .?” he starts to ask but Michael is instantly ready.

 

“Ravenclaw are winning, just, the Gryffindor’s are playing better though, Ravenclaw are ahead on luck”

 

“Oh right,” Ashton pushes his glasses up further and glances up. He’s too busy attempting to catch sight of Luke that he misses an altercation by the opposite goalposts which results in a near sending off.

 

“Can you see . . .?”

 

“He’s there,” Calum points out with a smile. Ashton’s a great friend but a terrible person to watch the game with and he and Michael exchange matching looks.

 

Luke looks effortless when he's flying although Ashton knows how hard he works which is why he's a little concerned when Luke seems a little off and is attempting a dive none too gracefully.

 

“Hey guys, don’t you think Luke . . .” Michael looks over

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

Ashton bites the inside of his cheek and can only watch as Luke’s attempt to dive for what he assumes to be the snitch fails and he skims the pitch before crashing onto the base of the stands.

 

***

 

Luke is only slightly surprised when Ashton taps him on the shoulder at 1am and greets him with a ridiculous grin.

 

“Ashton!” Luke makes shameless grabby hands at him and pulls Ashton closer to the bed. Ashton laughs softly and carefully climbs under the covers. Luke instantly curls as close as possible and rests his cold nose against Ashton’s shoulder.

 

“How’s your wrist?” there’s no sign that anything’s wrong with it, it was fixed as soon as he got to the hospital wing, and the overnight stay is just a precaution but Ashton’s forever overly concerned.

 

“Completely fine” Luke thrusts his wrist into Ashton’s line of vision and Ashton can’t help but inspect it thoroughly.

 

“Wow, it’s so weird, it’s like . . .”

 

“Magic?” Luke suggests with a smirk.

 

Ashton nudges Luke, “hey, I come to see you, break at least like, four school rules and all you do is insult me”

 

“I’m sorry it’s just sometimes you’re such a muggle born it’s adorable” Ashton rolls his eyes and pulls Luke close.

 

“You’ll make it up to me somehow I’m sure”

 

“That’s something I can definitely do” Luke replies and kisses Ashton. It starts of sweetly but all too often with Luke things get heated quickly. Even though Luke is _technically_ fine Ashton still feels a little weird doing anything.

 

“Not now” Ashton presses Luke gently back against the mattress.

 

“Humph, suit yourself” a moment later Luke is pressed back against Ashton’s side, impossibly close, because he's incredibly needy at times. (Not that either of them mind.) They’re quiet for a moment, content, before Luke wiggles around, escapes their tangle of limbs to sit up so as to have a better view of Ashton.

 

“Was it as embarrassing as I imagined it was?” he asks and Ashton frowns.

 

“Was what . . .?”

 

“My fall, it’s never happened to me before and I felt more awful about how lame and embarrassing it was than the pain” the crown around Ashton were more surprised than anything and he didn’t hear anyone laughing. Luke’s had some near misses on the pitch but has never actually fallen before today. It was kind of a school record or something.

 

“Not at all baby, everyone was shocked sure, but no one _laughed_ ” Luke looks pained, like he doesn’t quite believe him but he nods and nestles back down beside Ashton anyway.

 

“Its stupid I know”

 

“It’s not” Ashton likens it to when he had to tell his parents he’d failed a test- he was distraught. It doesn’t matter at all now but at the time he’s been completely ashamed.

 

“No one will think any less of you” Ashton says softly and Luke nods.

 

“Thanks” Luke has curled into a small ball beside him and Ashton presses light kisses against his skin.

 

“You still looked cute out there, even during your fall” Luke snorts.

 

“Totally”

 

“Hey, I’m being deadly serious” Luke crashes his lips against Ashton’s.

 

“Thanks, I really mean it” Ashton just smiles at him stupidly for a moment before he tucks Luke up closer against him. Luke’s body is warm and soft next to him and he wishes he could end more nights like this, although not in the hospital wing. At some point Luke’s breathing evens out and Ashton kind of internally flails over how cute he is. Ashton buries himself closer to Luke.

 

They stay like that until Ashton’s watch beeps and Luke flinches from the sound. Ashton kisses his cheek softly and Luke blinks blearily.

 

“What’s that?” he mutters sleepily.

 

“I’ve got to go, can’t be caught here in the morning”

 

“No” Luke whines, clinging to Ashton’s shirt. “I just got warm and comfy” Luke uses his wounded puppy face and Ashton boops his nose.

 

“Sorry baby, I’ll be back tomorrow morning”

 

“Bring me a muffin?” Luke asks hopefully.

 

“Of course” Ashton kisses Luke once more and leaves before Luke can convince him staying is a better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
